die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Legends
Legends is an American crime drama television series which premiered on TNT. The series was developed by Howard Gordon, Jeffrey Nachmanoff, and Mark Bomback, and is based on the book Legends: A Novel of Dissimulation written by Robert Littell. The series premiered on August 13, 2014. On December 4, 2014, TNT renewed Legends for a 10-episode second season, scheduled to start in fall 2015. Plot Martin Odum (Bean) is an undercover FBI agent who changes himself into a different person for each case. A "mysterious stranger" causes him to question his sanity. Cast Main *Sean Bean as Martin Odum, an undercover agent working for the FBI's Division of Covert Operations (DCO) division who struggles with his real identity outside of his legends.He later finds out that Martin Odum is also a legend and that he used to work for the MI6. *Ali Larter as Crystal McGuire, a fellow operative who has a history with Martin. *Morris Chestnut as Tony Rice, a quick-witted FBI agent who is trying to uncover secrets he believes Martin is hiding. He recently became part of the DCO team and now helps Martin. *Tina Majorino as Maggie Harris, the rookie member of the DCO team and an expert data manipulator. *Steve Harris as Nelson Gates, director of the DCO task force. *Amber Valletta as Sonya Odum, Martin's ex-wife. *Mason Cook as Aiden Odum, Martin's pre-teen son. Critical reception Legends scored 59 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 27 "mixed or average" reviews. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 57% critics rating with an average rating of 6.2/10 based on 30 reviews. The website consensus reads: "Legends lacks originality, but derives watchability from Sean Bean's fine central performance". Promotion To promote the series, TNT launched an intensive advertising campaign targeted at social media#DontKillSeanBean Promotes New Show While Playing on Fan Expectations beginning at the 2014 San Diego Comic Con.Review: TNT's 'Legends' finds Sean Bean keeping his head as master spy - LA TimesFans Want Sean Bean to Survive TNT’s Legends With #DontKillSeanBean - Time Exploiting Sean Bean's reputation for varied and colorful on-screen deaths,The Many Deaths of Sean Bean — GeekTyrant the campaign centered around the hashtag #DontKillSeanBean, and included Bean's image on airport machinery and pillars, a poster covering multiple floors of a hotel adjoining the SDCC site, and widely distributed black t-shirts emblazoned with the hashtag in white. Producer Howard Gordon tweeted images of celebrities, including Kiefer Sutherland, Game of Thrones author George R. R. MartinTwitter / LegendsTNT: Even @GRRMspeaking doesn't and Bean himself wearing the t-shirt. The ad campaign quickly went viral on social mediaInstagramhttps://www.facebook.com/hashtag/dontkillseanbean and became the central focus of publicity done by Bean, including a parody by the website Funny or Die.Sean Bean Death Scene from TNT Legends Category:TV shows Category:Programs rated TV-14 Category:Sean Bean action films Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:2014 Category:2010 era releases Category:2015 Category:Crime Dramas Category:Book adaptations Category:Howard Gordon film productions Category:Mark Bomback film productions Category:Warner Bros. media Category:Movies and TV shows inspired by the TV series "24" Category:Programs rated TV-MA